Eiga Sentai Movie Task Force Scan Ranger: Superheroes To The Rescue
by Betsy Goodrich
Summary: Can Danger Woman's Power To Sing Superhero Movie And TV Themes Rescue The Scan Rangers From MAYHEM and get them back for Graduation Day? Guest Starring Spider-Man, The Feedback Family, The Tech Support Pets, Night Man, Captain Marvel, The Aquabats and Supersonic Man.


**Eiga Sentai Movie Task Force Scan Ranger:**

**Superheroes to The Rescue!**

**By**

**Betsy Goodrich**

**Based on characters created by VJ Jones, Steve Englehart, Stan Lee, Matthew Atherton, William Katt and Betsy Goodrich.**

**In Memory of The Greatest TV Mom to a great Superhero:**

**Barbara Hale**

**1922-2017**

**In Memory of the man who did The Ms. Marvel Show, The Warrior Settles Down and Batman 1966 Two Face:**

**Harlan Ellison**

** 1934-2018**

**In memory of the man who made The Marvel Universe a Special Place for everyone and who appeared on The Ms. Marvel Show, The Warrior Settles Down:**

**Stan Lee**

**1922-2018**

**It all starts when Danger Woman was flying around Central New Jersey University. The Karaoke Sentai Songbird of Justice was very happy that she was going to see her old friends, The Movie Task Force Scan Rangers. Little does she know at that moment of time, that she would be summoned to help rescue them.**

**Just then, her Danger Smartphone started to ring.**

**She landed very safely, then she pressed the touch screen and said: Good Afternoon, This Is Danger Woman. **

**Professor Alex: Thank goodness you have arrived, Danger Woman.**

**Danger Woman then spoke: Who is calling, please?**

**Professor Alex: My name is Professor Alex. I need your help. The Scan Rangers are missing. I have feared that MAYHEM may have captured them. You may be my only hope in rescuing them.**

**Danger Woman then said: I remember that line about being your only hope. The Last Daughter of Alderaan, Princess Leia Skywalker Organa Solo, aka known as Carrie Fisher, who became what I call "A Victim of Goodbye".**

**Professor Alex: Victim of Goodbye? Please explain.**

**Danger Woman: It is my way of saying that the person or persons passed away and I musically eulogize them in the song, called Victims of Goodbye. I do it twice a year, once at this convention called Dragon Con, which is America's Convention of The Performing Arts and during my Holiday Hero Campaign, in which I do a karaoke concert to close out the year and remember those who became Victims of Goodbye.**

**Professor Alex: Please meet me at Stephen J. Cannell Hall and we will talk about this matter.**

**Danger Woman: I am on my way! DANGER WOMANNNNN!**

**A few minutes later, Danger Woman arrives at Stephen J. Cannell Hall. She remembers seeing William Katt, TV's Greatest American Hero at Dragon Con and the fact that they were special friends. She also remembered that a few years hence, his friends, Robert Culp and Stephen J. Cannell became Victims of Goodbye and she was there for him and helped him find closure. More Recently, his mother, Barbara Hale, became "A Victim of Goodbye" and again, Danger Woman helped her TV Hero find closure.**

**Just then, Professor Alex came and said: Welcome, Danger Woman, to Project: Paramount. I am more than just a professor, I am Lt. Commander Daphne Alexandra.**

**Danger Woman: I remember you. The Scan Rangers told me about you. They said good things about you.**

**Daphne: And, yes. You are right. Which is why I need you to help rescue them from some very evil villains named MAYHEM. I also noticed that you have some very strong film energy. **

**Danger Woman: I do?**

**Daphne: I will take you to Dr. Markby right now. He has someone who is a big fan of yours. Does the name of Dr. Matt Simpson ring any bells, Danger Woman?**

**Danger Woman: Yes, I remember. He was curious about my powers.**

**Dr. Markby: Danger Woman, this is a great honor. Are you ready for your examination?**

**Dr. Matt Simpson: I know that Danger Woman is ready for anything, Dr. Markby. I also understand that she has something that no other superheroes may not have.**

**They ran some tests on Danger Woman and found out something on the Ultrasound. **

**Dr. Markby: Dr. Simpson, this is amazing!**

**Dr. Matt Simpson: I knew that she has two hearts beating in her chest. **

**Dr. Markby: You do? Well, tell me something. Is she related to Dr. Who?**

**Danger Woman then replied: Actually, I am more related to Thermoman on My Hero than Dr. Who. And, I should mention that he is family, along with his children, Thermoboy and Thermogirl. You might say that they are some distant cousins of mine.**

**Dr. Markby: You must have a very extensive family, Danger Woman, but now, we need your help. I did some tests and found out that you have a very special power. Your Movie Energy has a very powerful link to superhero movies and TV Shows.**

**Danger Woman: It does?!**

**Dr. Matt Simpson: Yes, Danger Woman, you have that power and the only way you can interlink this new power is when you are singing about the superheroes, who when summoned, will appear here at Mt. Columbia Catacombs.**

**Professor Alex: Well, Danger Woman. Are you ready to summon some of your superhero idols?**

**Danger Woman: I am ready to do this! DANGER KARAOKE MICROPHONE!**

**And, right on cue, Danger Woman starts to sing. Her First Song, was Theme from Spider-Man and at the end of the song, he appears!**

**Spider-Man: Where am I? Oh no! I don't think I am in New York City right now!**

**Danger Woman: That is true, Spider-Man.**

**Spider-Man: Danger Woman, it is good to see you.**

**Danger Woman: And it is good to see you, Spider-Man. I heard that after all these years, that you became a full-fledged member of The Avengers and was given a heroic makeover. I am very impressed about your heroic makeover.**

**Lt. Commander Daphne Alexandra: Welcome, Spider-Man to Project Paramount. I am Lt. Commander Daphne Alexandra.**

**Spider-Man: I am very honored to meet you. And, I want to say, on behalf of The Avengers, thank you for your service in keeping the USA safe from evil doers.**

**Just then, Danger Woman's Danger Sense went off!**

**Spider-Man: What's wrong, Danger Woman?**

**Danger Woman: My Danger Sense tells me that you are about to do a very special Marvel Team Up, in which I am about to sing both versions of his theme song.**

**Danger Woman starts to sing The Theme from Night Man, seasons 1 and 2 back to back and right on cue, at the end of the Season Two version, Night Man appears!**

**Night Man: Oh, my gosh! The last thing I remembered was that I was flying all over San Francisco and the next thing I know, I am in a strange place and about to know about this Marvel Team Up.**

**Spider-Man: Hello, Night Man. Remember me, your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man?**

**Night Man: Oh, that's right. We did an episode of Marvel Team Up together. By the way, congratulations on becoming a full fledged member of The Avengers. And, I noticed you had a heroic makeover.**

**Spider-Man: Thank you. It seems that we are going to do another Marvel Team Up, Night Man.**

**Danger Woman: Better than that, Gentlemen. We are going on a mission, to save a team of sentai superheroes from these vile evildoers called MAYHEM. And, I know that as we are superheroes, we have a sense of duty to help rescue them and get them back in time for Graduation Day.**

**Lt. Commander Daphne Alexandra: Welcome, Night Man to Mt. Columbia Catacombs. It is not everyday that we meet a superhero like yourself. I am Lt. Commander Daphne Alexandra and we need someone like you to put MAYHEM out of business.**

**Night Man: On behalf of the City Of San Francisco, I want to say thank you for your service, Commander.**

**Lt. Commander Daphne Alexander: You are quite welcome, Night Man. Danger Woman, it is time for another song.**

**Danger Woman: Yes, Ma'am. And now, it is time to sing this song, that some SKA Rock and Roll Superheroes, a family of superheroes and myself did as a team.**

**At that moment, Danger Woman starts to sing the song that made her famous. It was Fight Back, Feedback!**

**Danger Woman then says: Everyone, Sing with Me! And, help me convince America's Real Life Superhero, Feedback to fight back against MAYHEM and Deathmatch!**

**Fight Back, FEEDBACK! Scan Ranger Extended Version**

**Fight Back, Feedback! **

**You are the hero who saves the day! **

**Fight Back, Feedback! You are the one who can stop the evil in the world! **

**FEEDBACK! **

**With your Tech Support and Your Allies, Too! **

**FEEDBACK! **

**You are the savior of our world! **

**You got to fight back, Feedback! **

**Don't let Deathmatch get you down! **

**Fight Back, Feedback! **

**With your heroic allies, we will win the day! **

**FEEDBACK! **

**You got the power inside to fight for right! **

**FEEDBACK! **

**You are a hero that is true! **

**You got to fight back, Feedback! **

**Excelsior is here to help you! **

**Fight Back, Feedback! **

**With Beta Flight by your side! **

**FEEDBACK! **

**To help you in your fight against Deathmatch, you also have Danger Woman! **

**FEEDBACK! **

**The bad guys will NEVER, EVER WIN! **

**The bad guys will NEVER, EVER WIN! **

**Musical Interlude **

**Feedback: Fight Back, Feedback! **

**I am the hero who saves the day! **

**Fight Back, Feedback! I am the one who can stop the evil in the world! **

**FEEDBACK! **

**With my Tech Support and my Kids Feedbit and Feedbyte, Too! **

**FEEDBACK! **

**I am the savior of our world! **

**I have to fight back, Feedback! **

**I won't let Deathmatch get me down! **

**Fight Back, Feedback! **

**With my heroic allies, we will win the day! **

**FEEDBACK! **

**I got the power inside to fight for right! **

**FEEDBACK! **

**I am a hero that is true! **

**I have to fight back, Feedback! **

**Excelsior is here to help me! **

**Fight Back, Feedback! **

**With Beta Flight by my side! **

**FEEDBACK! **

**To help me in my fight against Deathmatch, **

**I also have Danger Woman, Feedbit and Feedbyte! **

**The bad guys will NEVER, EVER WIN! **

**Feedbit: Fight Back, Dadda! Fight Back! **

**The bad guys will NEVER, EVER WIN! **

**Feedbyte: Fight Back, Daddy! Fight Back! **

**The bad guys will NEVER, EVER WIN! **

**Musical Interlude **

**The Aquabats:**

**Fight Back, Feedback! **

**You Are the Hero Who Saves The Day! **

**Whoa! **

**Fight Back, Feedback! **

**You Are the One Who Can Stop The Evil In The World! **

**FEEDBACK! **

**With Your Tech Support, Feedbit, Feedbyte and Sarah Too! **

**Whoa! **

**FEEDBACK! **

**You Are the Savior Of Our World! **

**You Got to Fight Back, Feedback! **

**Don't Let Deathmatch Get You Down! **

**Fight Back, Feedback! **

**With Your Heroic Allies, We Will Win the Day! **

**Whoa! **

**FEEDBACK! **

**You Got the Power Inside To Fight For Right! **

**FEEDBACK! **

**You Are a Hero That is True! **

**You got to Fight Back, Feedback! **

**Excelsior is here to help you! **

**Whoa! **

**Fight Back, Feedback! **

**With Beta Flight, By Your Side! **

**Whoa! **

**FEEDBACK! **

**To Help You in Your Fight Against Deathmatch, **

**you also have **

**DANGER WOMAN and THE AQUABATS! **

**The Bad Guys Will NEVER, EVER WIN! **

**Fight Back, Feedback! **

**Fight Back! **

**The Bad Guys Will NEVER, EVER WIN! **

**Fight Back, Feedback! **

**Fight Back! **

**The Bad Guys Will NEVER, EVER WIN! **

**Fight Back, Feedback! **

**Fight Back! **

**The Bad Guys WILL NEVER, EVER WIN!**

**At the end of the song, Lt. Commander Alexandra and everyone in Mt. Columbia Catacombs gave everyone a standing ovation.**

**Sarah: Matt, I do not think we are anywhere near Fontana, California.**

**Feedback: You are telling me, Sarah.**

**MC Bat Commander: Aquabats, I do not think we are anywhere near Malibu.**

**Just then, The Swiss Collie Family, aka Feedback's Tech Support Pets appeared.**

**Barkley: Dad, what is this strange place? A Giant Doghouse?**

**Danny Boy, The Fabio Swiss Collie barks, as if to say: Yes, Barkley. These humans run this giant doghouse.**

**Banjo: Dad, these humans! Why do they wear these strange uniforms?**

**Cassie: Daddy, they also wear such strange footwear.**

**Baby Jewel: Daddy, what are these humans talking about?**

**Danny Boy: I think that they are going to talk to all of us about some superheroes in trouble.**

**Little Max Collie: Uncle Dan, is it our duty to protect our superhero pets?**

**Danny Boy: Yes, Little Max. It is our duty to protect our superhero pets from the very bad humans who would cause them harm.**

**Bart The Kitten mews, as if to say: Danny Boy, what is this strange place?**

**Purrecious The Kitten mews and purrs, as if to say: Do they have informants, like we have informant mice?**

**Just then, Mama Swiss (Nana) Collie appeared.**

**The pups bark, as if to say: Grandma!**

**The kittens mew and purr as if to say: Grandma!**

**Mama Swiss Collie scolds Danny Boy and barks by calling him by his legal name. Daniel Swiss Collie! What is this strange place?**

**Danny Boy then replied: Ma, I wish I knew where we are. But, Barkley called this strange place a giant doghouse.**

**Just when things get interesting, they heard two screams:**

**Sarah said: EEK! A Mouse! EEK!**

**Lt. Commander Alexandra: EEK! A Mouse! EEK!**

**Sarah then said: Matt, Get the Mouse!**

**Lt. Commander Alexandra: Somebody, get that mouse!**

**Feedback: Honey, I am a superhero, NOT an exterminator!**

**Just then, Bart The Kitten and Purrecious The Kitten Spring into action and goes and gets the mouse.**

**They mew, purr, hiss and FFTT! FFTT!**

**When the kittens get the mouse, they do not eat or kill the mouse.**

**Instead, the mouse goes Squeak! Squeak! Squeak! As if to tell them what is going on.**

**The Mouse they chased was an informant mouse, who risked his life to tell on the bad guys. He squeaked, while Bart The Kitten and Purrecious The Kitten tell Danny Boy about what he is trying to say, in which they said: Squeak! Squeak! Squeak! And the kittens go Mew! Mew! Mew!**

**Bart The Kitten: This brave informant mouse is telling us about some very bad evil humans, Danny Boy. He is saying that the bad humans with MAYHEM have these Sentai Superheroes as hostages.**

**Danny Boy: We better tell these humans what is going on.**

**The Pets found a tablet and had Barkley write out what they are trying to say, then give it to Lt. Commander Alexandra.**

**Daphne reads what Barkley wrote on the tablet:**

**Daphne: Barkley is saying that was an informant mouse, whose name is Cheddar, who risked his life to bring information that might help rescue The Movie Task Force Scan Rangers from MAYHEM. Bart The Kitten and Purrecious The Kitten talked to Cheddar about invading MAYHEM. She gives Barkley, Bart and Purrecious a pet pet and praises them for being good heroic pets.**

**Just then, Feedbit and Feedbyte appeared.**

**Feedbit then said: What is this strange place?**

**Feedbyte: Big Brother, I do not think we are in school right now.**

**Just then, Feedback noticed his kids and said: OK, Kids. What did Daddy say about tagging along on missions?**

**Feedbit: But, Dadda! You know that next to taking care of the Tech Support Pets, we have to look out for you.**

**Feedbyte: And, you know that Mommy will kill us and lecture the Tech Support Pets if anything happens to you, Daddy.**

**Sarah: The kids have a valid point, Matt.**

**Feedback: OK, Kids. You can come, but make sure that the three of us will need to get to a video game console that won't short out.**

**Lt. Commander Alexandra then spoke: Welcome to Project: Paramount, Aquabats, Spider-Man, NightMan, Feedback, Mrs. Feedback, Feedbit and Feedbyte. I never knew that Danger Woman had so many heroic friends.**

**Just then, The Swiss Collie Family arrived to find out what they are talking about.**

**Danny Boy: You are not going to believe this, but they have welcomed our heroic pets.**

**Bart: Danny Boy, I wish we could talk to them, but all we can do is bark, mew and meow.**

**Mama Swiss Collie: Daniel, what are the humans are talking about?**

**Danny Boy ruffs, as if to say, we have to rescue these sentai superheroes from the bad people with MAYHEM.**

**Mama Swiss Collie: It looks like I will have to do something to make sure that this Lt. Commander Alexandra knows that we are the owners of The Feedback Family and that The Feedback Family are our pets.**

**Just then, Mama Swiss Collie barked, as if to say: Listen here, humans. We own The Feedback Family and that they are the pets. Not only that, we own Danger Woman and she is our pet too. Don't make me have to call your parents and legal guardians.**

**Just then, Feedback noticed that Mama Swiss Collie was about to lose her patience and said: OK, Nana. What is going on?**

**Mama Swiss Collie gives the sad eyes, as if to say: I am sorry, Feedback. **

**Feedback then said: It is OK, Nana. You were just doing your job of protecting us. You are a good girl, aren't you, Nana?**

**Mama Swiss Collie licked Feedback on the face, as if to say: Yes, I am a good collie and I love to show my affection to you, the pups and kittens and the human pups.**

**Lt. Commander Alexandra: Danger Woman, there is one superhero that you know who worked for Stephen J. Cannell and helped fulfill his final wish to have a repository of his many great works.**

**Danger Woman: I think I know who you are talking about.**

**Danger Woman then sings Theme from Greatest American Hero and out of nowhere, William Katt, best known as The Greatest American Hero and leader of the ABC-TV Superheroes, crash landed!**

**William Katt: What is going on? Where am I? First off, I was at the New York Comic Con and the next thing I know, I am in some strange, secret hiding place. **

**William Katt sees Feedback and says: Well, if it isn't Feedback. How are things with you?**

**Feedback: Well, since you and I met at Dragon Con, thanks to our mutual friends, I have not only faced the reality of fatherhood, but also being responsible to a team of misfit pets who became America's Heroes with Paws and of course, teaming up with The Aquabats and keeping two junior superheroes out of messy situations.**

**Just then, Danger Woman spoke up, when she sees her old friends, William Katt and Feedback. She says: William Katt! William Katt! It's me, Betsy "The Stray" Goodrich!**

**William Katt: Betsy? Betsy Goodrich! I can't believe this! It has been awhile since we last saw each other at Dragon Con.**

**Danger Woman removes her mask, not only for William Katt, but also for The Feedback Family and The Tech Support Pets.**

**Feedback then spoke: You know who Danger Woman is?**

**William Katt: We were celebrity pen pals back in the 1980s. Plus the fact that Betsy invited you and I to Dragon Con in the first place. And, she was there for me, in a time of great need. When my co-star, Robert Culp, passed away, Betsy, I mean Danger Woman, she helped me come to terms. When Stephen J. Cannell passed away, Betsy did it again and suggested that as a final tribute to his legacy, we built the Stephen J. Cannell Hall and made it a very serious reality at Central New Jersey University. But, more recently, when my beloved mother, Barbara Hale, passed away, Betsy broke her silence about what happened to her mother and why I had trouble trying to find Betsy, I knew something was not right. But, when she saw me at Dragon Con, I knew that we would be safe from the evil villains.**

**Feedback: Danger Woman made me, Fat Momma and Major Victory feel welcome at Dragon Con. I also learned that she has telepathic powers. I was able to tell her to go into telepathic mode, because I had such a headache, dealing with Deathmatch's evil goons and almost lose another memory. **

**William Katt then said: I knew Betsy Goodrich, because she was very understanding about my role about being a superhero. She was the one who played TV's Ms. Marvel on ABC-TV. I knew it was Betsy, who came to my rescue at Stone Mountain Park and was about to face certain doom on the Skyway Ride.**

**Feedback: Well, I do have a special job for you. Can you take care of America's Greatest Heroic Pets, my Tech Support Pets?**

**William Katt: Anything to help a fellow superhero and fellow Dragon Con Guest. Come here, you cute and lovable pets.**

**Danny Boy licks William Katt on the face, then Mama Swiss Collie licks our favorite superhero, while the kittens climb up his heroic costume and showed their love for him.**

**William Katt: Aww, they are so cute. You must be Bart and Purrecious. You are such good little kittens.**

**And now, you all need some good food and milk.**

**The Tech Support Pets, along with Chantecler The Parrot, followed our hero to the cafeteria.**

**Meanwhile, in the office of Lt. Commander Alexandra, The Superheroes were working with her in getting a plan to rescue the soldiers of the Silver Screen from the evil agents of MAYHEM.**

**Danger Woman then said: Their planet is above the North Pole. And, I am hearing a telepathic cry for help from the Scan Rangers.**

**Lt. Commander Alexandra: This is very incredible. Danger Woman can sense if someone is in trouble.**

**Feedback then said: Do you think that we will get them out of MAYHEM's evil clutches?**

**Lt. Commander Alexandra then replied: We will go and rescue them right now. I have prepared a rocket shuttle to get all of you to their planet and rescue the Scan Rangers.**

**Just then, Feedbit and Feedbyte decided to speak.**

**Feedbit said: Professor Alex, we can't fight evil villains, unless Dadda can recharge his powers.**

**Lt. Commander Alexandra then said: What are you talking about, Feedbit?**

**Feedbyte then said: Professor, Daddy has to play video games, in order for him to energize and stop those strangers. And, we have some of Daddy's Powers, right, Big Brother?**

**Feedbit: And, like my sister has said, I have some of Dadda's powers as well.**

**Lt. Commander Alexandra then spoke to them gently, explaining to them that she came prepared with the latest Video Game Platforms in their Video Game Room. **

**Feedback then said: Thank you, Lt. Commander Alexandra. Now, I will be able to power up with the latest software on your Video Game Platforms.**

**Feedbit would say: Thank you, Professor. Dadda will be able to power up, along with my sister and I.**

**Feedback then said: Commander Alex, when I used to have my own team of heroes, called Tech Support and Beta Flight, they try to choose what video games that I need to power up. And, the computer has to have a special shielding, which would protect me from causing it to blow up and I would have no powers to fight evil. **

**When my teammates got killed at the hands of my arch foe, Deathmatch, I was very concerned that I would not have the right video games to help me energize and to stop the bad guys. Thank goodness that Danger Woman, who, despite the fact that she has an intellectual and developmental disability, her special powers can sense the right video games. And just recently, my little chips off the old superhero block, they found out that they have inherited some of my powers and the ability to fly. When they tried to land, they got scared. Thank goodness that Danger Woman came to their rescue and was able to get them down and escorted them back to my base, in which Danger Woman explained what happened, in which many years ago, when Sarah, my wife, gotten some blood transfusions from not only myself, but also Danger Woman and somehow, it not only saved her life, but our children somehow, gotten powers from me, but also the ability to fly from Danger Woman. We both saved Sarah's life.**

**Spider-Man then said: Feedback, it is a good thing that I came prepared to assist you. I was lucky to get the latest in Video Gaming Tech, with a shatterproof casing, so that your powers would not destroy it. I hope that these laptops will be of great help for not only you, but also for Feedbit and Feedbyte.**

**And, I also knew that for the kids, they would play these educational video games from ABC , to not only power up, but also to learn to read and do math.**

**Feedbit then said: Thank you, Spider-Man.**

**Feedbyte replied: Thank you, Spider-Man. By the way, my big brother and I are so proud of you, after all these years, that you finally became an Avenger. And, as our god aunt, Danger Woman said to you, that we love your heroic makeover.**

**Night Man then said: We better board the Rocket Shuttle right now, if we are going to rescue the Scan Rangers.**

**MC Bat Commander: You are right, Night Man. By the way, when we get the Scan Rangers rescued, we would be honored to have you play your saxophone on our next album.**

**Night Man: Thank you, MC Bat Commander. I accept the invitation. And, if you are planning to visit San Francisco for a tour stop, I would be more than honored to come to your rescue and show you around and do a concert.**

**Feedback then said: OK, everyone. Let's get on the Rocket Shuttle and rescue The Scan Rangers from those MAYHEM clay bags!**

**Meanwhile, on Nebultopia, The MAYHEM crew was up to no good.**

**The Scan Rangers were being held as prisoners and that they are planning to do some bad things to them.**

**Anarkey, Lady Vixen, Lord Blackorg and some kinks were about to cause serious harm to The Movie Task Force Scan Rangers, when they saw a rocket shuttle arrive on to their planet.**

**Lady Vixen: So, those fools from Earth have sent their greatest champions of justice to rescue the Scan Rangers. Let's get these so called superheroes. Kinks, prepare to battle.**

**And, just when they are about to unleash their evil plan, a wired microphone came out of nowhere and smacked Lord Blackorg, Right in The Kisser! Lord Blackorg then said: Who did this to me?**

**Danger Woman then said: Hey, you MAYHEM monsters! You leave the Scan Rangers alone or face the wraith of a songbird scored!**

**Anarkey: Oh no! It is that blasted singing superheroine who worships superheroes, DANGER WOMAN! I am really in BIG trouble.**

**Just then, Feedbit and Feedbyte joined Danger Woman and said:**

**You are a stranger, you evil man. And, as Danger Woman would say: You won't get away with this, Anarkey. Our Dad is going to fix your wagon if anything happens to our heroic god aunt, our mother, and the Tech Support Pets!**

**Anarkey: And, who is this father that you talk about?**

**Feedbyte then said: Why, Feedback, you son of a handbag!**

**Anarkey: That's it! I had enough of your sassy mouths, you wretched little ankle biting rug rat junior superheroes. I am getting The Board of Education, to teach you all some respect!**

**Just then Feedback appeared and said: Lecture Time's Over, MAYHEM! It is time for some Feedback! GAME ON!**

**Lady Vixen: So, this is the famous Feedback. Well, are you brave enough to rescue your wife?**

**Just then, Feedback got very angry at this so-called Hollywood Hussy and a Jezebel and spoke his mind:**

**There are a few things that I will NOT tolerate, Lady Vixen. **

**Anyone who messes with my wife, Sarah..**

**Anyone messes with my children, Feedbit and Feedbyte.**

**Anyone messing with my Tech Support Pets and**

**NO ONE MESSES WITH DANGER WOMAN and The Scan Rangers!**

**And, I think you need a lesson in manners!**

**Just then, Sarah snapped and by a strange twist of fate, her powers came out and said: Magic Force of Justice! Unleash The heroine within! I AM LADY FEEDBACK!**

**Feedback was shocked that his wife can transform from being a soccer mom to a superheroine again, for the first time in many years. She then ended up into a catfight with Lady Vixen, who was pulling her heroic hair. She even told Lady Vixen not to mess with my heroic family. Feedback was able to help Lady Feedback by combining their powers and defeated her! **

**Meanwhile, Danger Woman was flying around, looking for her heroic friends, The Movie Task Force Scan Rangers, in which she learned that they were in the dungeon.**

**Just then, she can hear the voices of her heroic friends, in which she said: Don't worry, Scan Rangers. I will get you all out of here.**

**She then remembered another superhero, who passed the torch of justice to his son. She then sang: Theme from Supersonic Man and at the end of that song, Supersonic Man appeared!**

**Supersonic Man: Danger Woman, thank goodness you called. What seems to be the trouble?**

**Danger Woman then replied: The Movie Task Force Scan Rangers. We have to get them out.**

**Supersonic Man: I will get them out of those jails of injustice.**

**Danger Woman and Supersonic Man helped their friends, The Scan Rangers get released. And, just when things were going good, The Feedback Family and The Aquabats had arrived just in the nick of time, to send those robotic kinks to the recycling bin!**

**And, Feedback's Tech Support Pets pounced all the villains.**

**Danger Woman: Are you all OK, Scan Rangers?**

**Vin: I am OK, now that you are here.**

**Nick: How did you know that we are in big trouble?**

**Danger Woman then said: My Danger Sense warned me that you all were in trouble, but what confirmed that it was going on, Lt Commander Alexandra told me what has happened.**

**B.C. then said: Then, you did get our psychic cry for help.**

**Carmen then said to Toni: You know about her?**

**Toni: Why yes, Carmen. Danger Woman did come to our rescue, along with her beloved, The Mysterious Phantom Highlander.**

**Takeshi: I am very honored to see you again, Danger Woman.**

**And, you did not come alone.**

**Danger Woman: That is correct. I feel that you better transform right now so that I can introduce you all to some of my superhero pals. And in case you may or may not know, I found out that I have this Film Energy, in which it gives me the ability to interlink with Superheroes of Movies and TV, by using my DANGER KARAOKE MICROPHONE. And, when I sing a superhero's theme song, they somehow appear and wondering what is going on and why that they are here.**

**Vin then said: Since Danger Woman knows Carmen and Toni, I know that their secret IDs would be safe.**

**Danger Woman: Let's do this now!**

**The Scan Rangers say their transformation lines:**

**Lights, Camera, Action! Scan Ranger!**

**Takeshi: Henshin! Eiga Changer!**

**Vin: Athlete of Action- Red Scanner!**

**Nick: SPFX Soldier!- Green Scanner!**

**B.C: King Of Comedy-Blue Scanner!**

**Carmen: Animemanic-Yellow Scanner!**

**Toni: Musical Mistress-Pink Scanner!**

**Takeshi: GIN HIKARI NO SENSHI! Silver Scanner!**

**All Together: Soldiers of The Silver Screen! Eiga Sentai**

**Scan Rangers!**

**Danger Woman: OK, everyone! Let's get out of here!**

**Lady Vixen: You idiots! They are trying to get away!**

**Just then, Lady Feedback pounced that Hollywood Hussy again and said: I will teach you NOT to mess with my heroic husband and my little junior superheroes of justice, you daughter of a handbag!**

**While this was going on, Feedback's Tech Support Pets, put Lord Blackorg in his place, by chasing him and pouncing him. Mama Swiss Collie barks orders to her grandpups and grandkittens to attack and pounce.**

**Lord Blackorg, after being beaten by these heroic pets, was so humiliated, that Mama Swiss Collie barked as if to say: I think you need to be put into timeout, you evil monster and she knocked him down and bit him.**

**Lord Blackorg then said: Now, Now, Mrs. Swiss Collie! Please don't judge me too hastily.**

**Mama Swiss Collie barked as if to say: You are going to the intergalactic prison, you and your evil kind!**

**Just then, Lady Feedback saw Lord Blackorg and begs to be sent to the intergalactic prison.**

**Lady Feedback: Nana, oh Nana, come to Lady Feedback!**

**Mama Swiss Collie stood on her hind paws and gives Lady Feedback a lick on the face.**

**Lady Feedback: Good job, Tech Support Pets. You put the villain and his gang in their place.**

**Just then, Feedback appeared, in which he caught Anarkey trying to escape. When he meets The Scan Rangers, he was very impressed and amazed!**

**Feedback then said: So, you all are the heroes who keeps Leewood safe from these evildoers?! From one superhero to another, I want to say thank you for looking out for Danger Woman.**

**Red Scanner then said: You are quite welcome, Feedback.**

**The Aquabats leader, The MC Bat Commander, then spoke and thanked them for keeping one of their tour spots safe, on behalf of his teammates, including Ricky Fitness.**

**Night Man then spoke up and said: It is not everyday that Spider-Man and I have heard about you, Scan Rangers.**

**Spider-Man: And, I have a feeling that when I return to New York City, I have a feeling that I will have to have some group photos of our adventure, but I know that Lt. Commander Alexandra would not allow it. However, if you are ever in New York City, Scan Rangers, I will make it a valid point to introduce you all to the Avengers and they will make you all feel welcome.**

**Night Man then spoke to the Scan Rangers and told them that if they ever come to San Francisco, The City by The Bay, that they would team up for an educational adventure.**

**The Aquabats sweetened the deal, in which they agreed that Night Man would play his heroic music on their next album, with his saxophone and show the Scan Rangers around.**

**Danger Woman's Danger Sense went off, as they launched the rocket shuttle. **

**Feedback asks: What's wrong, Danger Woman?**

**Danger Woman then said: I know that we have helped rescue the Scan Rangers, but there was something missing.**

**Lady Feedback: Well, I do not know how you were able to reactivate my powers, but I am so glad that you did that. Danger Woman, I want to say thank you for doing that. At least we are now officially a superhero family.**

**Danger Woman then said: Trembling time checks! We have to get back to Central New Jersey University, because in case you may or may not know, Graduation Day is tomorrow and we need to get back to our base and be ready for this event.**

**Red Scan Ranger: I even heard that the Scan Rangers will be at that event and would be there to make sure that the MAYHEM people would not cause some serious trouble for our university on this special day.**

**Pink Scan Ranger: Danger Woman, it is good to see you. I want to say thank you for coming to our rescue.**

**Yellow Scan Ranger: I have heard many things about you, Danger Woman. Pink Scan Ranger told me about the times you helped her out and made the Scan Rangers members of The Danger Force Alliance. And, I was amazed that Professor Alex mentioned about you and your heroic pets and The Feedback Family.**

**Danger Woman: But there is something missing, Yellow Scan Ranger. And, my Danger Sense has warned me that MAYHEM is planning to send one of their monster demons.**

**Silver Scan Ranger: You mean the Kurio monster of the week, Danger Woman?**

**Danger Woman: Yes, Silver Scan Ranger. And, no episode is ever complete without my true beloved, The Phantom Highlander, who appears when things get messy for all of us.**

**Just then, Supersonic Man appeared and said: Hello, everyone.**

**Danger Woman then said: Thank you for helping me rescue The Scan Rangers, Supersonic Man. **

**William Katt then said: We all played our heroic part, Supersonic and you are always welcome with us, from one superhero to another.**

**Supersonic Man: Thank you, Greatest American Hero. I know that my late father, the original Supersonic Man, he would have been proud that I took up where he left off. Not only that, he would have been proud of me for my acts of heroism and continuing his heroic legacy.**

**Danger Woman: Thank goodness we are almost back on Earth, in which we will need some sleep, because Graduation Day is going to be a very long day for everyone.**

**The next morning, at Stephen J. Cannell Hall, everyone was dressed in business attire and wearing the cap or mortar board and gown, being that today is Graduation Day at Central New Jersey University. Not only that, The Tech Support Pets are so cute when they are all dressed up, even though Barkley hates the idea of dressing up.**

**Barkley: Dad, do we have to dress up like the human pets?**

**Danny Boy: Yes, Barkley, you have to dress up like our human pets. After all, Ma is here to watch us earn our diplomas and she would be very proud of us.**

**Baby Jewel: Daddy, why are we here?**

**Danny Boy: Remember that on line course about being good model pets, Jewel?! That is the one in which we had to write this dissertation on the computer, using our nose and our paws and the remote control mouse. I know that we all worked as a team and I hope that we will earn our diplomas today and be praised.**

**Chantecler The Parrot lands on Danny Boy's back and squawks: Good doggie, Danny Boy! **

**Bart The Kitten: Danny Boy, I wish that our parents would come and see me and Purrecious and her parents to see us graduate.**

**Danny Boy ruffs as if to say: I know that they would be very proud of the both of you, being that I know that as your legal guardian to the both of you, they would also thank me for taking care of the two of you. **

**Purrecious: I hope that my parents would be proud of me for getting a diploma and being your ward, Danny Boy.**

**Danny Boy: Yes, Purrecious. They would be very proud of you as well. After all, it is not everyday that our entire family would be making history as the first family of misfit pets turned into heroes with paws and earn a college or university diploma.**

**Just then, Danger Woman, dressed businesslike with cap and gown, came to The Tech Support Pets and tells them that the Feedback Family is in secret ID mode, in which their battlesuits are covered discreetly with their cap and gown.**

**She then leads them into the hall, where the Feedback Family were waiting for Danger Woman to get into her seat.**

**Feedback: Danger Woman and the Tech Support Pets are being seated right next to us.**

**Lady Feedback: I am so happy, Matt. Today is our day to earn our diplomas, for all the times we did those online classes.**

**Feedbit: Dadda, Mom. Are we getting a diploma as well?**

**Feedbyte: Daddy, Mommy. Do you think that my big brother and I will also get a diploma?**

**Feedback: You know what? When you each graduated from Kindergarden, I was so proud of the both of you. I am so happy that you are so smart, that you graduated from Fontana High School when you each earned your high school diploma at the tender age of 7 and 6. And, you are both the youngest college graduates in the history of the online program at Central New Jersey University and as your father, I am so proud of you, that you two are graduating. **

**Lady Feedback: Honey, don't forget that we also are getting our diplomas today, being that this is a family affair and that as a superhero family, we are making a difference, in encouraging our fans and our families to stay in school and get their diplomas, so that the doors of opportunity would open wide for them as well.**

**Danger Woman: And, don't forget the Tech Support Pets are graduating as well. Even Chantecleer is looking so cute with a cap and gown. Bart and Purrecious are so cute in their cap and gowns and the pups are so cute, even though Barkley and Little Max hates the idea of dressing up, however, Nana reminded them that this is a once in a lifetime event and they have to look their best.**

**Just then, the band played Pomp and Circumstance and the Dean of Central New Jersey University, Marquita Sunshine heads to the stage, along with the Governor of New Jersey and Detective Rosewood. At the end of the song, Marquita welcomes everyone to the graduation ceremony and this is a great celebration of graduation, being that most of the graduates came from far and wide, especially those who were involved in their distance programs. She even thanked those students who were serving their country in the armed forces for being here today and for their service.**

**She even mentioned that we also have some very brave superheroes who are also graduating today, who have traveled across this land to be a very special part of this ceremony today.**

**And now, let's hear from our Governor of New Jersey.**

**The Governor of New Jersey welcomed everyone to this very special event, being that it is not every day that he sees a lot of people who have earned diplomas from Central New Jersey University. I am very amazed that even real life superheroes are getting an education, by doing all these requirements, do a dissertation and fulfilling their requirements in order to graduate.**

**I want to say thank you to everyone who have earned their diplomas and degrees and good luck on your future endeavors.**

**Detective Rosewood spoke to the graduates about a very brave team of heroes, who are also graduating as well, but they will further their education here at Central New Jersey University. These brave heroes, The Movie Task Force Scan Rangers, have risked their lives to keep the bad guys at bay, while saving the day and our university as well. They also have heroic allies, who you will be marching down the aisle and getting their diplomas as well.**

**And, I want to say that these brave superheroes were a great help in keeping our Crimson Crusaders safe from some evil terrorist group known as MAYHEM.**

**And, without further adieu, let's start passing out the diplomas.**

**They started with our heroes of the Silver Screen, in their secret IDs and the Governor of New Jersey thanked them.**

**They listed all the soldiers who were thanked for their service.**

**Next, they announced the names of the superhero allies of the Scan Rangers, starting with The Aquabats, led by the MC Bat Commander, Ricky Fitness, Eaglebones Falconhawk, Jimmy the Robot and Crash Larson.**

**Next, they announced NightMan, for helping rescue The Movie Task Force Scan Rangers and for earning a degree in Music Appreciation and Music Fundementals.**

**Then, Spider-Man came up to the podium and earned his degree in Journalism, in which everyone gave him a standing ovation, when words of his heroism was talked about on national TV. They even mentioned the fact that he is now a member of The Avengers and has earned a heroic makeover for his efforts as a superhero and a heroic role model.**

**Next up was Supersonic Man, who earned his degree in computer literacy and app building.**

**William Katt was up next and his degree was in computer literacy and social media.**

**Then, it was The Tech Support Pets turn, in which the whole family earned their diplomas for being good heroic pets.**

**Next up on the list, The Feedback Family, in which they mentioned the fact that Feedbit and Feedbyte, are the youngest graduates in the history of Central New Jersey University. They even mentioned about the heroism of Feedback, who earned his degree in Video Game Technology. Lady Feedback earned her degree in Social Media and App Building and Feedbit and Feedbyte earned their degrees in computer literacy, Social Media, App Building and Video Game Technology.**

**But, they saved the best for last, in which Dean Marquita Sunshine, tells the graduating class, that a brave singing superheroine, who is truly Disabled but Able to Rock, who came to the Scan Rangers rescue. She even mentioned the fact that a few years ago, Danger Woman made her heroic debut at Central New Jersey University at the Valentine's Day dance, that would have led to tragic consequences for everyone at Central New Jersey University. Thanks to America's Singing Superheroine and the Pink Scan Ranger, they were able to defeat the Kuro monster. Since her initial appearance, she has teamed with The Main Street Men on their last album, Super Nova, from the late, beloved Extreme Championship Wrestling (ECW), in which she helped make Christmas very memorable to the zoo going children, only to be summoned to help a former disabled prisoner of conscience (DPOC) become very happy, after many years of being locked up for being "born with a disability".**

**During her time that she was a heroic ally to the Scan Rangers, she also was not alone, in the fight for education and honor.**

**And, it is with great pride and honor to award these degrees in Music, Computer Literacy, App Building, Social Media to America's Singing Superheroine, DANGER WOMAN!**

**Just then, Danger Woman's Danger Sense warns her that MAYHEM has escaped from jail and are planning something very bad to ruin this special day.**

**Danger Woman warns everyone to seek shelter immediately.**

**The Scan Rangers transform immediately after Danger Woman warns them telepathically that MAYHEM has broken out of jail and it is up to all of the heroes to band together and bring these evildoers to justice, for ruining this special day.**

**Lord Blackorg, Lady Vixen and Anarkey and the tin can Kinks appeared, with their Kuro monster, the Kuro-Cougar!**

**Lady Vixen orders Kuro-Cougar to attack the Scan Rangers and their superhero allies and ruin their graduation day!**

**Feedbit: Dadda! Look Out! That is a very bad kitty!**

**Feedback: Thanks for the warning, Feedbit! Force Feedback Electric Shock!**

**Kuro-Cougar: OWWWW! That stings!**

**Feedbyte: Scan Rangers! Bad Kitty is planning to bite you!**

**Red Scan Ranger: Thank you for the warning, Feedbyte. Yellow Scan Ranger, confuse Kuro-Cougar with Kimba The White Lion!**

**Yellow Scan Ranger: I am on the case! **

**As Yellow Scan Ranger uses her anime powers, to summon Kimba The White Lion, Kimba fights Kuro-Cougar and gives him what for.**

**Feedbit then said, OK, Blue, Green and Silver Scan Rangers, we need someone to chase that bad kitty cat and send him to the zoo!**

**Just then, The Tech Support Pets spring into action and chased after Kuro-Cougar. Danny Boy and the pups growled, barked, woofed and ruff, as if to say: You bad kitty cat! You are going to the zoo for ruining our graduation day! And, they did chase him up the tree, only for him to ROAR loudly.**

**Feedback then used his Force Feedback Sonic Blast on Kuro-Cougar, which caused him to fall from the tree and tried to escape, only to have Danger Woman using her Danger Karaoke Microphone to summon Captain Marvel, The Guardian Princess, by singing The Ms. Marvel Theme Song.**

**(And Yes, she is going to have a TV Fan Fiction in 2020, after the release of Captain Marvel, The Movie On DVD, Blu-Ray and Digital.)**

**Captain Marvel: Danger Woman, what is going on?**

**Danger Woman: Captain Marvel, it is good to see you. There is this evil organization of villains who is causing serious trouble and ruined our graduation day!**

**Spider-Man: Hello, Captain Marvel. I am very honored to be teaming up with you, a fellow Avenger.**

**Captain Marvel: It is good to be in the neighborhood, Spider-Man.**

**Night Man then asks: You two know each other?!**

**Captain Marvel: As you know by now, Night Man, we are very honored to have Spider-Man in the Avengers. If you are ever in New York City, I will make sure that you get to be on the team and show you around and introduce you to the other Marvel Heroes and we have our superhero fashion consultant, The Wasp, get you a proper heroic makeover.**

**Danger Woman: Captain Marvel, on behalf of everyone here at Central New Jersey University, we want to say Thank You for Your Service.**

**Captain Marvel: Thank you, Danger Woman. Now, let's get the bad kitty cat, Kuro-Cougar!**

**Just then, Kuro-Cougar snarls, as if to say: You won't send me to the zoo, not now, not ever!**

**And, just when things were about to look bad, a familiar Saber came out of nowhere and reveals himself as**

**Danger Woman- It's Phantom Highlander!**

**And, the entire crowd and the Scan Rangers knew, that you can't have a singing superheroine without The Phantom Highlander!**

**Phantom Highlander: I heard you were in a messy situation, my dear sweet Danger Woman. But, now that I am here, what is the situation?**

**Danger Woman explains to The Phantom Highlander what has transpired, in which she graduated from Central New Jersey University, only to have it ruined by these evil villains known as MAYHEM.**

**Phantom Highlander: Listen here, you evildoers. I love my sweet Danger Woman, but when you ruin her special day, that means that you all have to go right now! I call on the power of The Phantom Saber! Prepare for your quickening, You evildoers!**

**Of course, Kuro-Cougar got the shock of his life and was destroyed.**

**Lord Blackorg was NOT too happy over this chain of events.**

**He orders everyone to retreat back to their homeworld.**

**Just then, Dean Marquita Sunshine broke down and cried and said: This graduation is ruined! Go away!**

**Just then, Danger Woman decided to talk to Dean Sunshine and explain to her what has transpired.**

**Danger Woman: Dean Sunshine, I feel that for a very long time, I have been through a lot too. When I started out as Danger Woman, I had the bad habit of getting lost. But, once I got used to knowing the routine, it became very easy for me.**

**I know that the cruel grownups ruined this special day, but we fought back and won. Not only that, I never told anyone about my deepest, darkest act of civil disobedience, but I feel that I need to break my silence about it.**

**When I was at a day camp in Dunwoody, Georgia, they were giving out t-shirts to those who were there for five years.**

**I then started to remember that I was there for five years as well, but I kept acting like a little girl, until one of the staff took me to the office and that is when I explained to the Camp Manager that I too was there for five years. He said that I was right, that I was there for five years and because of it, he gave me my five year t-shirt. Not only that, the staff profusely apologized to me.**

**There is one person who deserves the right to graduation as well. My one true love, The Phantom Highlander. And, were it not for him coming to my rescue, he would never have earned his degree. Don't you think that Phantom Highlander be allowed to graduate?**

**Marquita Sunshine then replied: You are right, Danger Woman. And, according to my online files, Phantom Highlander deserves the right to graduate. Does he have any family?**

**Danger Woman explained: You might say that his family is very complex, but I still show my love for him.**

**Marquita Sunshine: Well, let's give The Phantom Highlander his diploma.**

**A few minutes later, Marquita Sunshine made a special announcement to everyone who graduated. She explained that there was one other person who should be allowed to graduate.**

**Would Riverwind MacLeod, The Phantom Highlander step up to the podium?**

**When Phantom Highlander heard his name, he knew that he had finally earned his diploma. He took Danger Woman by her hands and took her to the Podium and together they were given a standing ovation.**

**Marquita Sunshine then said: On Behalf of Central New Jersey University, I hereby give you, Riverwind MacLeod, your honorary degree from us, along with your degrees of Computer Literacy, App Building and Social Media.**

**Phantom Highlander: Thank you, Dean Sunshine. I know that my cousin Duncan MacLeod would be very proud of me, in which I will take these new skills and put them to good use.**

**And, on that note, everyone throws their caps into the air and the crowd gave the graduates a standing ovation.**

**Later, at the post graduation dinner, in the dining room of Stephen J. Cannell Hall, The Scan Rangers and their new friends were enjoying a big meal, as a reward for all the hard work they have done, to make this meal memorable.**

**They also did a class graduation group photo, in which it got put into the digital yearbook.**

**But, the hardest thing that everyone knows, is that they are closing another chapter in their young lives and in the case of the Scan Rangers, they know that they must continue their education and open a new chapter.**

**Professor Alex made sure that The Aquabats, The Feedback Family, Feedback's Tech Support Pets, Spider-Man and NightMan, Captain Marvel and Supersonic Man were sent home to their rightful destinations.**

**Danger Woman gives The Aquabats, The Feedback Family, The Tech Support Pets a farewell hug, and Feedback extracted a promise to The Phantom Highlander to look out for Danger Woman and The Scan Rangers and any and all of her fans.**

**Phantom Highlander then said to Feedback that he will take good care of Danger Woman and The Scan Rangers.**

**And so, we close another chapter of The Movie Task Force Scan Rangers. What new adventures will happen for not only the Scan Rangers, but also for their heroic allies?**

**Don't miss the next exciting episode of Movie Task Force Scan Rangers! Roll That Film!**

**,**


End file.
